


Tails

by Imtoopickywithusernames



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Just Cute Stuff, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtoopickywithusernames/pseuds/Imtoopickywithusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin discovers why cats purr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I particularly like this one, but whatever, tail cuteness.

_Tails are really weird_ Rin thought to himself as he stared in the mirror. The tail had been there for a year or two now, but he still could not get used to it, and he could not control it for the life of him. He had also never really looked at it before. Sure he had seen it in his reflection, or flicking itself around his legs and torso and wherever else it felt like going, but he had never closely looked at it before. It was really quite strange. Dark brownish in colour, slender up until the big poof of fluffy stuff at the end. It wriggled around, making Rin almost certain that the damn thing had a mind of it’s own – which made it really difficult to hide (this was part of the reason he was slightly relieved when everybody else found out about his whole demon thing). A knock sounded and the door began to open, he jumped and out of reflex tried to shove the tail back into his pants, however, it didn’t seem to want that to happen, so it just sort of flopped out, and almost angrily whipped his ankle. Rin would have glared at it, only, it didn’t have eyes, so it would be completely pointless. “Rin, I wanted to discuss the previous assignment.”  Yukio said seriously and Rin sighed.   
“You aren’t really gonna get up at me for that are you? I was being attacked, it was an accident!”   
“I know, that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”  
“Oh,” Rin replied, giving his brother a confused look, “then...what?”  
“Well, it seems that…I think it’s…Rin…?” Yukio was staring at him as though he was making a weird face or something. “What?”  
“What is your tail doing?”  
“What do yo-” he followed the direction Yukio was looking and found his tail waving around above his head, doing some weird sort of dance and occasionally going to ruffle his hair. “Oh for god’s sake.” He growled, grabbing it and holding it down by his side. It struggled, moving around, proving to be rather powerful, but Rin kept a firm hold on it. He had never realised how soft it was before. He had always kind of assumed that it would be rough, so he hadn’t paid any attention to it. Absentmindedly he started to stroke it, like you do with a pet. It actually felt pretty good. Not just because it was soft, but the whole sensation was just seriously relaxing. If he could purr, he probably would. “Rin, pay attention!”  
“Hmm?”  
“You have been standing there with your eyes closed for the past few minutes. Are you okay? Are you sick?”  
“No, Yukio, I’m fine, I just…” He lay down on the bed beside him, “Hey, Yukio, can you do me a favour?”  
“I guess so…what is it?”  
“This is probably gonna be really weird, but could you stroke my tail?” Rin looked up at his younger brother, who suddenly looked very flustered, but he nodded, sitting down on the bed next to him and began to gently stroke the tail. Rin smiled and curled up into a ball. His tail was actually being still for once, not that he was really paying attention to that particular tiny detail – he was too busy not thinking about anything. It seemed to have even more of a relaxing effect when someone else was doing the stroking. He made a soft noise (probably what could be considered as the human version of purring) in his throat before he fell fast asleep. Yukio smiled. Rin hadn’t been sleeping too well lately. The assignment discussion could wait. For now, Rin could sleep.


End file.
